The present invention relates to novel tricycles, to a process for their manufacture, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their manufacture as well as the use of these compounds as pharmaceutically active agents.
Protein kinases regulate many different signaling processes by adding phosphate groups to proteins (Hunter, T., Cell 50 (1987) 823-829); particularly serine/threonine kinases phosphorylate proteins on the alcohol moiety of serine or threonine residues. The serine/threonine kinase family includes members that control cell growth, migration, differentiation, gene expression, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, cellular protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
The Aurora kinases are a family of serine/threonine kinases that are believed to play a key role in the protein phosphorylation events that are essential for the completion of essential mitotic events. The Aurora kinase family is made up of three key members: Aurora A, B and C (also known as Aurora-2, Aurora-1 and Aurora-3 respectively). Aurora-1 and Aurora-2 are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,401 of Sugen and in related patents and patent applications, e.g. EP 0 868 519 and EP 1 051 500.
For Aurora A there is increasing evidence that it is a novel proto-oncogene. Aurora A gene is amplified and transcript/protein is highly expressed in a majority of human tumor cell lines and primary colorectal, breast and other tumors. It has been shown that Aurora A overexpression leads to genetic instability shown by amplified centrosomes and significant increase in aneuploidy and transforms Rat1 fibroblasts and mouse NIH3T3 cells in vitro. Aurora A-transformed NIH3T3 cells grow as tumors in nude mice (Bischoff, J. R., and Plowman, G. D., Trends Cell Biol. 9 (1999) 454-459; Giet, R., and Prigent, C., J. Cell Sci. 112 (1999) 3591-3601; Nigg, E. A., Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell Biol. 2 (2001) 21-32; Adams, R. R., et al., Trends Cell Biol. 11 (2001) 49-54). Moreover, amplification of Aurora A is associated with aneuploidy and aggressive clinical behavior (Sen, S., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 94 (2002) 1320-1329) and amplification of its locus correlates with poor prognosis for patients with node-negative breast cancer (Isola, J. J., et al., Am. J. Pathology 147 (1995) 905-911). For these reasons it is proposed that Aurora A overexpression contributes to cancer phenotype by being involved in chromosome segregation and mitotic checkpoint control.
Human tumor cell lines depleted of Aurora A transcripts arrest in mitosis. Accordingly, the specific inhibition of Aurora kinase by selective inhibitors is recognized to stop uncontrolled proliferation, re-establish mitotic checkpoint control and lead to apoptosis of tumor cells. In a xenograft model, an Aurora inhibitor therefore slows tumor growth and induces regression (Harrington, E. A., et al., Nat. Med. 10 (2004) 262-267).
Low molecular weight inhibitors for protein kinases are widely known in the state of the art. For Aurora inhibition such inhibitors are based on i.e. quinazoline derivatives as claimed in the following patents and patent applications: WO 00/44728; WO 00/47212; WO 01/21594; WO 01/21595; WO 01/21596; WO 01/21597; WO 01/77085; WO 01/55116; WO 95/19169; WO 95/23141; WO 97/42187; WO 99/06396; pyrazole and triazole derivatives as claimed in the following patents and patent applications: WO 02/22601; WO 02/22602; WO 02/22603; WO 02/22604; WO 02/22605; WO 02/22606; WO 02/22607; WO 02/22608; WO 02/50065; WO 02/50066; WO 02/057259; WO 02/059112; WO 02/059111; WO 02/062789; WO 02/066461; WO 02/068415; pyrimidine derivatives: WO 03/077921; WO 03/078423; WO 03/078426; WO 03/078427; WO 04/000833 or imidazole, oxazole and thiazole derivatives: WO 02/96905; WO 04/005283.
Some tricycles or related compounds are known as inhibitors of erythrocyte aggregation from U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,280A, EP 0 189 103, U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,498 and also from Mertens, A., et al., J. Med. Chem. 30 (1987) 1279-1287; von der Saal, W., et al., J. Med. Chem. 32 (1989) 1481-1491; EP 0 318 902; DE 34 17 643; DE 36 42 315 and DE 37 01 277. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,186A describes related tricycles for the treatment of cardiac insuffiency, hypertension and other diseases.
WO 03/035065 relates to benzimidazole derivatives as kinase inhibitors, especially as inhibitors against kinase insert domain containing receptor (KDR) tyrosine kinase, spleen tyrosine kinase (SYK) and inducible T cell kinase (ITK).
However there remains a need for structural new compounds with improved therapeutic properties, such as enhanced activity, decreased toxicity, better solubility and improved pharmacokinetic profile, to name only a few.